


star child

by ikanaru (orphan_account)



Series: yamaguchi week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ikanaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>and you are in love with him like the moon is in love with the stars.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi week day one: stars / freckles</p>
            </blockquote>





	star child

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was so rushed and doesn't really match with the prompt but i wanted to get it in time for yamaguchi week!! 
> 
> unedited as always

*

 

‘tsukki!’

the call comes from the other room, creeps around the corner, well-worn and familiar, dragging you from a deep sleep. you blink wearily and lift your head up, yawning into the cool night air, listening to your jaw click with the motion. with another click, you find your glasses, slide them up your nose so the room comes into clean focus.

‘yeah,’ you call back lazily, leaning slowly into your chair. there’s a column of textbooks in front of you, wobbling precariously, like someone stacked it not too long ago. your highlighter’s off to the side, capped and aligned with your pens. 

‘are you coming?’ this time, the voice is closer, like the person at the end of it got tired of waiting.

‘yeah,’ you say again, lifting up from your seat, and in the corner of your eye, catches a bright, unnecessarily pink sticky-note. _you can do it, tsukki!_ it says in bubbly kanji, and there’s a little caricature of you at the bottom.

there’s still a smile - however small - on your face when he pokes his head into the room moments later, whining, ‘tsukki, hurry up, we’re going to miss it.’

the sticky note quietly tucked into your hand, you look up at him - and in the single space of a moment, stars collide, planets align, and universes are formed. light plays over his freckles, transforming them into shifting galaxies, ever-changing constellations, and there’s a sudden, quick revelation that has your ribs crushing inwards with the force of a star collapsing, but instead of a black hole, there’s an impossible, defiant warmth -

and you are in love with him like the moon is in love with the stars.

‘yeah, yeah, let’s go make cheesy wishes on shooting stars,’ you laugh when he pouts, take a deep breath and somehow still end up breathless, ‘yamaguchi.’

 

*

*

 

_end_


End file.
